


Words

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway Singer Balthazar, English Teacher Henry, Henry is a dork, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Proposals, big words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Henry likes to use big words, often at random intervals. And as surprising as it is, Balthazar can't help but love it.





	Words

“Quixotic.”  
The sudden sound woke Balthazar up, and he knew there was only one explanation for it. Henry had found the word.  
Balthazar’s boyfriend sat upright in bed, hair disheveled, tired but satisfied grin on his face, eyes aglow in the darkness of the room. Balthazar had seen that look a million times before.  
“Henry, darling, you know I love it when you talk dirty, but perhaps we can continue this when it’s _not_ four in the morning.” Balthazar muttered.  
Henry had been talking about it hours earlier. A word he simply couldn’t find to describe Balthazar. Balthazar had forced him to give up the search and taken him to bed, but apparently, the word was back. Just when Balthazar had thought that was the end.   
“Quixotic.” Henry repeated. “Extravagantly chivalrous or romantic.” He recited, directly out of a dictionary, it seemed.  
“That’s wonderful, sweetheart. Please go to sleep, now. We can talk more about the word in the morning.” Balthazar urged.  
“Alright.” Henry conceded, settling back into bed, curling around Balthazar, arm slinging over Balthazar’s stomach. “Quixotic.” Henry whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, practically giddy.  
“Bed, Henry. Bed.” Balthazar insisted, ignoring the fluttering in his heart. He’d been with Henry for three years, and he still felt like a high schooler around him.  
“Right.”

 

“Pulchritudinous.”   
The word was breathed out by an awestruck Henry, eyes wide, staring as Balthazar descended the stairs. Balthazar had been forced into a suit for the night, with a tie and even cufflinks. Henry obviously approved, judging by his priceless expression.  
Balthazar raised an eyebrow at the word, silently prompting Henry to explain its meaning.  
“Breathtaking, heartbreaking beauty.” Henry whispered. “That’s you, Balthazar. Pulchritudinous.” Henry repeated.  
“How much room would you have in that beautiful brain of yours if you didn’t have all these words stowed away?” Balthazar asked, coming to stand in front of Henry. He reached out and straightened Henry’s bowtie.  
“Probably a lot.” Henry said, jokingly.   
They were heading to an award show that night. Balthazar was an actor, nominated for a Tony. Obviously, he invited his long-time boyfriend to it. Henry, a sweet English teacher, had never been to an award show, or seen Balthazar in anything more fancy than a blazer and a v-neck. So he very much imagined that Henry was out of his depth.   
“Don’t ever lose that, Henry. It’s part of why I love you.” Balthazar pressed a kiss to Henry’s forehead and smiled. “Are you ready to go?”  
“Will I ever be?” Henry asked, nervously.  
“You’ll be fine, love. Just be yourself, and everyone will be entirely charmed by you.” Balthazar assured, grabbing Henry’s waist and pulling him closer. “Keep saying big words. That impresses people.”  
“Did it impress you?” Henry asked, eyebrow raising, teasingly. Occasionally, he would show moments of flirtation that Balthazar would never see coming. It certainly kept him on his toes.  
“Darling, combined with that smile of yours, not to mention the biceps,” Balthazar paused for Henry to laugh. “I was more than impressed. I was a goner.”  
“I think you’re most of the charm in our relationship.” Henry mumbled. Balthazar pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and smiled into it before pulling away.  
“Come on, sweetheart. We’ve got an event to catch.” Balthazar took Henry’s hand and pulled him to the doorway, grabbing both of their coats. When Balthazar opened the door, Henry stopped and gasped.  
Streetlights filtered into their apartment, illuminating Henry’s wide eyes.  
“Pulchritudinous.” Henry whispered again. Balthazar smiled.  
“Come on.” He urged, and the pair walked outside.

 

“Ineffable.”   
Henry said, into the quiet of the evening.  
They were sitting on their couch, having a glass of wine, simply enjoying each other’s company. But for the past fifteen minutes, Balthazar had seen the nerves on Henry’s face, and wondered what could be troubling his beloved. Henry did this sometimes. Get entirely into his own head and work himself up. But the exclamation of the word was a surprise.  
“Pardon?” Balthazar asked.  
“Ineffable. Too great to be expressed in words.” Henry set down his wine glass, entirely empty. Balthazar matched him, sensing it would soon be a hinderance to have it in his hand. “That’s how I feel for you, Balthazar. There’s…there’s too much to say, and it’s all difficult to put into words. It’d take the rest of my life to get through it. And…and that’s exactly what I intend to do.” Balthazar had the oddest feeling he knew where this was going.  
“Henry, what are you saying?” Balthazar asked, slowly. Henry reached into the pocket of his sweater and pulled out a box. Balthazar knew exactly what was coming, but still didn’t dare believe it.  
Henry opened the box, revealing a ring. It was silver, and had only a small stone, but it had to be the most beautiful thing Balthazar had ever seen, other than Henry, himself. Balthazar’s heart caught in his throat.  
“Will you marry me?” Henry asked. The words had barely left his mouth when Balthazar pulled him into a kiss. He only broke away when he needed air.  
“What do you think, you brilliant idiot?” Balthazar said, nose touching Henry’s. Henry smiled, radiantly.  
“Ineffable.”  
“Henry, this is the only time you’ll ever hear me say this. For just this once, shut up.” Balthazar said, and pulled Henry in for another kiss.

 

“Balthazar.”   
Henry began, holding Balthazar’s hands in his. Balthazar was already tearing up.  
They were at the altar, and Balthazar had been preparing for this for days. For a person who always had amazing words to say, he knew his handwritten wedding vows would draw tears. Yet no amount of preparing would get Balthazar ready.  
“Usually, I have words that mean grandiose things and take forever to pronounce. But this time…this time all words escape me, other than your name on my lips. And, to my knowledge, it’s the best and most beautiful word in our language. I could say it all day and never get tired of it. It sums up everything my life is and was meant to be. So, the only word that could ever mean anything, the word that sums up how much I care about you, is Balthazar. It might be the only word I’ll ever need.” Henry finished it with a nervous smile. Balthazar was close to breaking down.  
“I love you.” Balthazar whispered, voice watery and thick with emotion.  
“I love you, too.”  
The next person to speak was their minister.  
“I now pronounce you husband and husband.”


End file.
